Delight Charming
Delight (who prefers to be called Deli) Charming is the strong, punchy daughter of a Prince Charming. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side, as she doesn't want to be a passive princess. Character Personality So... How can I put it ? Deli is ''far from ''being your average princess Charming. She does kung-fu since she is a little girl, and has recently begun kick-boxing. She loves sport, and especially combat sports. It's a love you have to respect if you want be her friend, or else she will consider you like what she calls a "sexist jerk". She has a quick and bellicose temper, and if you annoy her, she'll punch you. And she may be short and chubby, but her punches are incredibly hard. Yep, you don't want to be punched by an angry Deli. She also has a very strong sense of justice and will always stand of all her small height against what she think is wrong. It seems like there is a fire burning inside of her, a fire that never dies. Tenacious to a fault, she will never give up. ''Never. '' All her life she has been told to "sit still and look pretty" it's not her style. First, Deli isn't pretty, or at least not according to th princesses' beauty canons. Then, she isn't one to sit still. She loves action, and fighting. She's also a sassy, witty little princess. Particularly fond of puns, she is able to tell someone a few home thruths in a very subtle manner. However, she's more one to punch with her fists than with her words. The latter is only a last resort. As for her sassiness... It's not rare when Deli talks back. The professors are the only ones who are spared by her... and only because she doesn't want to get detention, although she already had for other motives. The school's badboy ? "You jerk." The school's pretty girl ? "You look like my grandma." The school's prince ? "You sexist asshole". Yeah, you see the mood. But it sometimes got Deli into trouble. That brings me to one of her favorite activities: brawling. Yes, a princess who brawls. In that sort of cases, knowing kung-fu and kick-boxing moves can be pretty useful. Deli is also pretty spunky. To quote her, "I could defeat a dragon even with only a butter knife." Appearance To sum it up, Deli is a short, chubby redhead. Yes, a Charming redhead. She never wears formal clothes and prefers comfortable, loose hoodies and trousers. At the first glance, you couldn't tell that she is a Charming : she always have bruises and grazes, has shoulder-length straight red hair and wears glasses. She also has a loud voice, always making sure to be heard. Fairy tale – Unknown at the moment How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Charming Relationships Family TBA Friends Blanche Weischlange The two have a pretty... punchy relationship. They became friends through their love of sport and their hate of sexism. They're totally the kind of friends who enjoy punching people together, hehe. Pet Deli has a pet nightingale named Red Sparkle. Romance Deli isn't seeking love. Enemies OPEN Trivia *Deli is born the 11th of June *Deli's theme song is ''Postcard ''by Brigit Mendler *Deli loves meat Quotes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rebels Category:Charmings